This invention relates to a connector composed of an insulated casing having a plurality of recessed portions, and a plurality of rubber terminal portions of electro-conductive rubber inserted in respective ones of the recessed portions.
The conventional insert type connector comprises a male pin and female contact pin, however it is very difficult to manufacture such connectors for use in an electronic wrist watch, small electronic computer and camera.
Further, in the conventional connector it is necessary to insert each terminal of the electro-conductive silicon rubber to the connector casing by hand working, therefore there are many drawbacks and problems due to the manual labor involved and the length of assembly time.